Can't Isn't A Word
by PugZkii
Summary: No summary. Just read :) Takes place when the Minions are in prison. The pairing is Mel and Peter with mentions of other pairings. M18 later on! Enjoy!


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! So the other day, I went and saw the third installment of Despicable Me movie, and honestly, it went by so quickly it left me thinking "so, what happen again?" But nevertheless, I LOVED IT! Especially the newest minion, Mel! He's got such an attitude that he was a instant favorite (I still love Dave though). And with that said, this story is featuring Mel and Peter (the minion that hopped through the prison bars and got yelled at by Mel).

Also! I found the YouTube episode of Fanfiction Nation reading my story "Tres Minions", if you wanna laugh as hard as I did when they read that, go check it out! I also need to note, in my head, the minions don't speak in their goofy, high pitched voices like they do in the movies. Since they are at ear level with each other, they hear each other differently than how Gru or anyone else hears them. Their voices aren't as squeaky and I translate what they say into English because its what they're hearing when they speak to each other but when they are talking to anyone else, they speak the other languages. Just had to throw that out there.

Summary:

This will be M18 at some point. If you don't enjoy reading about minion on minion action, I advise pressing that beautiful little back button right now cause I don't need your negative shit. I'm warning you now, leave or suffer the consequences of your own choices.

For everyone else, Enjoy! :)

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Peter could feel Mel's eye on him as he slowly entered their shared cell. Today had been another day that seemed to drag on, the never ending punishment sought on them by the sun and heat of the summer. After their day was up, the inmate's were released to go back to their quarters and do what they wanted. He still had an hour before the lights had to be turned out so with his remaining time, Peter pulled out the book he found in the prison's library and started reading, ignoring the concerned stare he was receiving from Mel.

Mel couldn't figure out what was going on with his brother. After just a few months of being locked up, Peter was the only minion he saw drastically change. Normally, they were very energetic and crazy, doing whatever it took to cause some kind of ruckus, but Peter...he pretty much shut down. He barely spoke to anyone anymore besides responding to the usual greeting Mel would give him after waking up, and the occasional times when he was required to talk. When lights out was announced, Peter snapped his book shut with an audible slap, turning onto his side and quickly falling asleep.

In the mess hall the next morning, Peter was playing around with his food, pushing it across his plate only to drag it back to him.

Peter felt the space next to him suddenly get crowded. Turning his head, he spotted Mel, his cellmate. "Hey, Mel." Peter said shortly.

"Hey, you okay?" As any great leader, Mel was worried about his brother, so it was only appropriate to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm just over the prisoner life."

Smiling, Mel sat down in the seat beside Peter. "Yeah, I think we all are but don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." Mel tried looking at the somewhat similar face of his brother, but Peter fussed and tried to avoid Mel's gaze.

"I want to be out now, maybe even turn to the good side so that we don't end up here again."

"It can't be that bad. We get fed three times a day, a shower to use whenever we want, activities to keep us busy, and the best thing," Mel paused, making the other one eyed male look at him. "We are all still together."

"Except for Dave and Jerry."

Mel shrugged his shoulders, agreeing. "That's only because they came into the conversation as we were walking out. They have no idea what's going on still."

"They aren't here though, so on that note, they have it better already."

Mel pulled Peter's fork out of his hand when said minion started to stab the table, making little scratches on the plastic material. "Don't think like that. They are probably being ordered around so much more now because we aren't there."

Peter mimicked Mel's shrug from before. "Yeah, but still."

Sighing softly, Mel placed Peter's fork down on the table and straightened up. "Cheer up, Peter. This won't last forever."

Peter watched as Mel hopped down from his seat and headed up to the line to get his food, the, what was once, a long chain of people, shorter now. Letting out his own sigh, Peter picked up his fork again and just stared at his food.

"'ey! Midget!" A deep, hoarse voice called somewhere near Peter. It didn't take much looking around to see that the big burly man, nicknamed Beast for his size, was calling out to Peter. When the small group of prisoners walked up to Peter, Beast sat down in the same seat that Mel had previously occupied. "Since we're done wit' chow, and you don't seem ta be eatin', we want'cha ta come wit' us." Beast smiled, his horrible teeth showing. "We wanna show ya somethin'"

Peter put his hands up in defense, trying to get the point across that he didn't want to go anywhere with them. "Ehh...melfa-"

"Oh! Don'cha worry," The robust man bent over till he was just centimeters away from Peter's face, his hot breath brushing over the small henchman's cheek. "You'll enjoy it." With a quick glance at his buddies over Peter's shoulder, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled from his seat, forcefully dragged away. The noise in the room of the talking humans and bickering minions drowning out his cries of protest.

Mel watched as the group of muscular inmates crowded around a spot close to where he was at earlier. Unless Peter was already gone, Mel had a sour feeling in his chest as the men left the mess hall, seemingly normal. Unfortunately, Mel turned away to speak to the prisoner serving food when Peter came into view.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Peter yelped as he was thrown into the laundry room. There were no security guards or cameras in the laundry rooms, for some reason, for prisoner privacy so it was an easy place for anyone to be taken advantage of. Peter looked around quickly, trying to come up with a way to escape before too much damage was done.

"You _things_ have fucked with us one to many times. We've tried getting onto your good side but no, you just act like total assholes towards everyone but your kind. Now we'll see how you react when we start fighting back." Beast growled as he shut the door, flipping the lock shut.

Peter, frightened, back away from the bigger man as he stepped forward. Running off to the side of a bench in between him and Beast, Peter used his speed to slide in between the legs of another prisoner that reached down to grab him. He still had a ways to go till he was at the door. Beast roared, yelling at his group to grab him. Immediately obeying, the few prisoners split, cornering Peter in between a washer and a wall. Since Peter was small, he was able to climb into a washer that wasn't being used. He tried to shut the washer door but he wasn't fast enough. A skinny, lengthy inmate, nicknamed Twigg, ripped open the door and reached inside. Peter, squeezed up against the back of the washer, snapped at the prisoners hand, biting and growling at them.

"Grab him!" Beast demanded. "I'll make him pay for running."

"I'm trying! He keeps trying to bite me." Twigg complained.

Grunting loudly, Beast shoved his buddy out of the way and reached into the washer, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm when Peter sunk his teeth into his flesh. Beast drug the little minion out of the metal contraption, slamming his back against the hood. "Little shit. You piss me off." Beast said lowly. "And here I thought you were the cute one."

Peter struggled against Beasts arm on his chest. "Stopa, la mich los!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're saying, but no." Beast snapped at his passé, then pointed at Peters arms. "Hold him down."

Jumping into action, the three remaining prisoners pushed Peter's arms and legs to the hood of the washer while Beast stood straight up and got things ready. The horrible sound of a zipper being fumbled and the sudden chill that swept over Peter's body when his clothes were torn from him made Peter want to disappear.

'I can't believe this is happening...' Peter thought, struggling against the hands of the other inmates.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this." Beast said, vemon seeping from his words. "Every minute of it."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Mel sat in his seat impatiently, waiting for Peter to show up again. He had finished his food awhile ago, now he just sat by himself. Well, not entirely by himself. Kevin was to his right making small talk with Tom while Stuart, on his left, chatted with Carl and Jerry.

"Mel, stop talking so much." Kevin joked, poking the quiet one eyed male.

Mel laughed softly. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"About what?" Kevin's question got the attention of the other four who were now all turned to him.

"Peter, he seems so down lately."

Kevin shrugged, he didn't talk to Peter much so he didn't really know whether or not he was being different. But he took Mel's word for it. "He's probably just tired of being here."

"That's what he said but I don't know," Mel stared at the table. "I don't like seeing him like that."

"Awwww, does our leader have feelings for little Peter~?" Stuart mocked from beside him.

"Shut up. Everyone knew about you and Dave so what can you say?"

"At least I admitted it though." Stuart said.

"Three months after the fact?" Mel snorted back. "What happen to you two anyway?"

"He calls me every once in awhile and sends me letters. He wishes I never followed you." Stuart smiled slightly, "But I'll see him once we're out of here so we are staying strong. What about you?"

"I don't know how I feel honestly," Mel shook his head, trying to get back to the topic on what he meant it to be. "I'm just worried about him."

"We understand. Stuart's just giving you shit." Kevin remarked, patting Mel's back in an assuring manner.

"I know. Maybe I'll try talking to him tonight, see if I can help with anything."

Once the alarm rang out for chow time coming to an end, everyone discarded their trays of food and retired to their cells for the day until the next call.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So here's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! More to come!

Love to all, ciao!

-PZ


End file.
